The Feline and the Geriatric
by only-consulting-fanboy
Summary: King Lear cat AU. Learetta owns three cats, Gertrude, Raquel and Catdelia. As she gets old, she realises that she should make out her will- to divide her fortune amongst her cats. But Catdelia, the one cat who actually loves Learetta, fails to express her affection as she knows hers is pure. Unfortunately, Learetta's old age is clouding her mind.


Life is long, but it always ends. One must take precautions at the end of one's life, and such precautions can have influences beyond anything that could be imagined.

Learetta Florence was old. Her hair was grey, her teeth were yellowing and her back was troubling her every night. She had one solace in life, however- her cats. Gertrude, Raquel and Catdelia were her rocks, her constant companions. Learetta could not imagine life without her, and their wellbeing took precedent over all else in Learetta's life. When it was time to re-draft her will after she became a dowager, her first thought was of her cats.

Learetta loved all her feline children equally, and she could never decide how to divide her estate. She would be leaving it all to them, naturally. The first of May came around, and Learetta decided it was time. Time to draw up her will, and secure her fortunes in the paws of her companions.

The living room of Learetta's house was an extensive parlour. Plush sofas were covered with velvet cushions, some for the cats and some for the woman. A white rose appeared on every shelf, a reminder for Learetta of her late husband, and the wonderful nights they had spent together in the rose garden of her parents' mansion. Every night, when the moon was bright, Learetta would go to her garden, pick a white rose and remember. Her cats were a constant reminder of her time with her husband, and the good times they had spent. He had chosen Raquel and Gertrude. He always had had a preference for hairless cats.

Learetta was in her sitting room, adjoining the parlour. Her velvet seat creaked under her straight back as she rose from her position writing at her desk. She moved with grace, a grace reminiscent of a lost life, a rich and vibrant history. Her many shawls draped lightly across her petite shoulders, she whistled, and her cats came. Her proudest moment every day was when her cats came at her whistle. She saw it as an expression of love, and it always made her feel important. But today, she needed something more. The future of her cats depended on what they were about to do, and for Learetta, her faith in her cats would be affirmed.

Gertrude slinked elegantly towards Learetta's legs at the chaise longue, her mind focused on one thing- showing her affection. Throughout her time in the mansion, she had always preferred the company of Learetta's husband, as he was the one who chose her; he was the one who showed love. Learetta had been distant, repelled by Gertrude's hairless state. In this way, she had grown closer to her sister Raquel. They were of the same litter, and were both chosen by the late benefactor. Gertrude knew what Learetta was doing, so she came to her with one goal in mind: making sure Learetta thought her affection was real.

Gertrude rubbed against Learetta's leg. She knew she loved that. Preparing her legs muscles, she leaped up on the chaise longue next to the woman. Knowing she was frail, she placed her feet carefully as she moved across her lap to sit down. Putting her feet in a comfortable position for both of them, Gertrude lay down and began to purr.

"Oh, Gertrude. I know you've always been there for me. Even when he was gone, you stayed," Learetta sniffed, her mind filling with memories of that which once was. "I'm sorry, but I know I haven't showed you my love, as I should have. So let me change that. I will give you one third of my feline funds. You deserve it, my every faithful companion. Now, you must away, and give Raquel her turn."

Gertrude rose and stretched, softly jumping down to the carpet below. She rubbed once more against Learetta's leg, and began her dance across the carpet to her playroom. On the way, she passed Raquel, giving her a look of sisterly affection before smiling to herself and her successful deception.

Raquel now had her turn at convincing Learetta of her affection. She knew of the old lady's ego, and how she needed some sucking up to feel accepted and worthwhile. Raquel had no particular love for the woman, but she didn't want her depression to return, not after her emotional recovery. He movements across to Learetta were just as refined as Gertrude's, her feet always finding the perfect patterns of placement. Looking up, she saw Learetta looking down at her with a smile. In return, she gave one of hers, smiling in the way only a cat can. Her display of affection took the same direction that Gertrude's had. Raquel, of course, added her own touch to the performance. She made sure to purr at the exact right pitch, just to make Learetta realise how much she loved her companion.

"Ah, Raquel. Just like your sister, I truly realise that you love me dearly. You are my rock in my old age; you are what keeps me going every morning. For this reason, I give you too a third of my estate, so that it looks after you well into your old age. I love you so very much, darling." Learetta sighed, and the beginnings of a tear formed in her eye. Looking at her cat, she shooed her and dusted the stray hairs off her lap. "Let Catdelia now come, I much desire to see her."

Catdelia knew how much she loved Learetta. Moving past a contemptuously staring Raquel, she went to Learetta's feet and curled up. Just being close to Learetta warmed her heart. Here, she didn't need anything else in life.

"Catdelia? Why aren't you coming up here? Do you dislike me? Have I done something to you?" Learetta's voice lost its patronising tone and began to adopt a tense edge. Catdelia just stayed curled up, happy with her position. She knew in her mind that she was the only one amongst the cats who loved her owner, but how could she express it? How could her true devotion to the old lady be summarised in a display of a few minutes? Instead, Catdelia focused on the true meaning of her love for Learetta- spending time near her, and being together.

After the displays of her first two cars, Learetta was expecting something brilliant from her youngest feline friend. She suspected Catdelia loved her the most, and one of her intentions in ordering the present exercise was to see Catdelia express herself. On receiving the visual of the passive cat at her feet, Learetta began to get angry. Throughout her life, anger had often been the old woman's release. She was used to lashing out just as she was used to the feeling in her gut as she stared at the softly breathing ball of fur at the base of the chaise longue. Looking back, Learetta would recall that every bad decision she had made was made under the influence of intense emotion. Such emotion was welling up in her now to the extent to which she needed a release.

"Oh, Catdelia, I expected better of you. Of all my companions, you have ever been the most faithful. But today, you are boring, you are simple, you are DISTANT!" Catdelia was roused by the sharpness and sudden anger in Learetta's voice. "How can you desert me now, when I need your love the most?! If you were my daughter, I would disown you." A weary sigh weighed down on the air between the cat and the owner. "Fine," Learetta enunciated as she regained her composure. "You can go away from my household. I was going to give you a secure future, but it seems you have no desire to stay here. Go now, don't take anything with you." Bending down, Learetta took Catdelia's collar from her neck. Picking her up, the geriatric took the feline to the door.

The sister cats looked with a smile in their eyes as their surrogate sister got denounced by their benefactor. Catdelia's eyes locked with Gertrude's, the Raquel's. Sorrow was present as she realised their counterfeiting, and she felt a pity for Learetta, that she would now have to live with only the falsehoods of the traitorous duo. At the door, Catdelia was thrust outside. Learetta stood in the doorway. Taking one last glance at her once beloved cat, she shut the door.


End file.
